DRAMA QUEEN AND DRAMA KING
by MartiniBabe
Summary: Edward and Bella has a fight which leads to some fun. One-shot. Both vampire. Hope you like.


**A/N: Okay, Edward and Bella both vampire. This is a very short sex scene and my first one actually, so be nice…or criticize…whatever you think is best to write in the review. Hope you like!**

**DRAMA QUEEN AND DRAMA KING**

"Fuck you, Edward!" I yelled at my jackass of a husband.

"It wasn't my fucking fault Bella! Don't be such a bitch!" he screamed at me.

"So, you're saying it wasn't your fault that you kissed that slut?" I yelled furiously.

I'm sure my eyes were black with rage.

"That is what I'm saying! She just kissed me without fucking warning!" he roared.

"You're a fucking vampire! You could've gotten her off of you!" I shrieked.

"I couldn't without breaking her neck!" he defended.

"Yes you could, you jackass!" I growled at him.

"You're acting like a fucking slut!" he yelled.

There was a knock on the door.

"Oh fuck me backwards with a great big dick." I muttered sarcastically.

"That could be arranged you know. My cock is fucking big and great." He said.

"Don't be so full of yourself, you big idiot!" I yelled at him, glaring.

There was another knock on the door.

"OH, FUCK THE HELL OFF!" I and Edward bellowed to the unknown person on the other side of the door.

"By the way, I'm not fucking full of myself. You wish you were full me, don't you?" he asked like the fucking son of a bitch he is.

"I don't fucking need your damn cock! Jacob can fuck me too, ya know!" I said that just to piss him off. He never liked Jacob. Mainly because Jacob came on to me and I was close to fucking him once. Hey, don't judge, that's just how my and Edward's relationship go.

"You bitch." He said dangerously low. "I'll show you how better I am than your precious Jacob. You'll be fucking begging me for my cock."

He then pushed me up against the wall and crushed his lips forcefully to mine.

He roughly cupped my sex in his hand and I got impossibly wetter.

His tongue licked down my jaw to my neck and he sucked and kissed it.

"Oh god." I moaned.

In a matter of seconds my clothes were strewed across the floor along with his and we were on the plush pure white couch in our living room, him on top of me.

He ground his hardened member against my very wet core.

I growled, "Stop teasing, fuck head! Just do it!"

"Only if you beg for my cock, beg for me to fuck you. Because I'll fuck you so hard that you'll forget your own name. I'll fuck you into oblivion." He whispered in my ear.

He went lower and bit just above my breast really hard, then he sucked on it, marking me.

"No, I won't fucking beg." I said, being the stubborn bitch I was raised to be.

"Then no cock for you, sweetheart. But you will, you will beg me to fuck you." He said with a devilish grin.

He glided the tip of his cock along my slit, barely entering me.

Oh my god! Sweet baby Jesus!

Goddamit! Focus Swan! Don't give into the sexy fucking bastard!

He began sucking my already hard nipples while humming.

He grinded his cock into me hard once more, still not entering, and then got up off of me.

Wait, what?

"What the fuck are you doing?" I asked bewildered.

"What?" he acted all fucking innocent. Bastard!

"You just got up! Finish what you fucking started, Cullen!" I yelled.

"Then beg me, baby." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

I glanced at his cock.

Oh, what a glorious, big, fucking thick cock it is! I want it in me.

I heard Edward laugh. My head snapped up to his face, glaring.

"You want this cock inside your pussy? Then beg for me." He said with a grin.

I got even wetter at the site of him and I needed a release, fuck it!

He turned around and began walking away. Before he got far I grabbed his arm.

"Don't go. Fuck me, Edward. Please." I begged.

I couldn't help myself, I need him.

He turned around, a smug smile on his face.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"Ugh. Fuck me, Edward. Please. I need your cock. Please, please. I need it. Fuck me hard." I begged.

Fuck me! I never beg! But this one time I _really _need it! Fucking bastard!

He got back on top of me and without a warning he entered me.

"Ahhh." I sighed in pleasure.

He thrust in and out of me repeatedly.

I bucked my hips up into him, silently asking him to go deeper. But I know Edward; he wants me to tell him.

"Fuck me faster Edward! Deeper! Harder!" I yelled.

He chuckled, but obliged.

He thrust into me hard and deep. His thrust picking up a very fast pace.

"Oh god! YES! Don't stop! Edward! YES!" I yelled out in ecstasy.

I began circling my hips into his thrust.

"Oh, Bella!" he groaned.

I squeezed my legs tight together. Squeezing and releasing, pumping him.

"Oh my god! Bella! Yes, baby, yes!" he yelled.

After a few more thrusts I felt my walls clench around his member.

"Edward! I'm…so fucking close!"

"Cum for me, baby. Come for me." He said, kissing my neck.

My stomach tightened and a felt the fire spread through me to my core.

"EDWARD!" I screamed his name.

My orgasm shot through me and it was so good it was almost painful.

Edward groaned.

"BE-LLA" he yelled as he came in me.

We were both panting heavily as he rode out our orgasm.

After we came down from our high, he collapsed on me.

"So, we're good?" he asked.

"No." I said.

A grin lit up his face, "Great. I love you."

I laughed, "Love you too, Cullen."


End file.
